


The cock worship

by warriorreaper



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Extremely Underage, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorreaper/pseuds/warriorreaper
Summary: A cult rises slowly in popularity, cocks are hailed and loved, and children are made to believe they are to submit to the cocks might.This is unacceptable in the real world, this is merely a work of fiction
Kudos: 104





	The cock worship

The father carried his daughter into the church, wailing and grunting echoed through the empty halls.

The three year old girl in his arms wriggled and looked at him curiously, unsure of what the noises were and a little bit frightened, he moved her hair out of her face and kissed her small soft lips briefly.

He entered a room where a man stood waiting, wearing nothing but his tan skin and massive cock, "ah, welcome, it is time for the young ones initiation, please lay her on the slab" spoke the man who was a priest of the cult.

The father silently laid down his confused and slightly frightened daughter, he removed his clothes and hers quickly, he lay her small body flat and stood at her head, his cock tapping her lips.

He hardened quickly and gulped as desire filled him, his daughter suckled on the tip as she was taught, her mouth was so small and moist, he groaned in need and eyed the priest expectantly, the priest nodded and smiled.

The father grabbed his daughters soft white face, her brown hair tickling his balls, he pried her mouth open with his thumbs and felt the special mouth guard he had put over her teeth to protect his cock, she wriggled slightly and whined, the priest held her small and fragile body down.

The father moaned in delight and shoved his thick meat further into her mouth, she gagged and he struggled, trying to fit himself into the small hole, he tried widening the hole further, the girls blue eyes were filling with tears as she gagged, her father trying to stuff himself deep into her throat, he couldn't even reach past halfway but he simply applied more force and speed until his now wet cock was sliding down his daughters throat.

She had stopped struggled, now unable to breathe through her nose, she chocked and suffocated under her fathers might, luckily the process was thrilling enough to make the deep throat a quick experience as her exploded down her throat.

He pulled out and watched his daughter cough and splutter with lustful eyes, he joined the priest and rubbed her vagina thoughtfully, the priest stepped away and the father held his crying daughter down, her fragile body was tiny against him, but that didn't stop him from pulling her closer, his dick rubbing along the unprepared body, he parted the lips and smiled at his crying daughter.

He shoved his body forward, his dick struggled to enter her as she screamed in pain, he pushed hard and fast, until the blood had slicked his cock enough to help it slide in, he moaned and groaned to the sky, his daughters screams turning hoarse and his body humping hers madly, the tightness was incredible, he couldn't wait to finish her off.


End file.
